Mi dulce realidad
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Candy regresa al hogar de Pony, pero en esta ocasión no busca en ese lugar el consuelo para sus tristezas pasadas. Por el contrario, si esta ahí es para disfrutar de su dulce realidad. "Mi dulce realidad" fue el primer minific que escribí cuando me integre a los grupos dedicados a Candy, hace ya algunos años. ¡Espero que les guste!


**MI DULCE REALIDAD**

**Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester**

Me encuentro nuevamente en casa, nada ha cambiado aquí, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en este lugar. Pero en mi, ahora todo es diferente. Hace mucho tiempo cuando llegaba al Hogar de Pony, mi deseo era encontrar paz y tranquilidad para mi alma y corazón. Cuantas veces regrese a este lugar para aliviar el dolor de mi corazón. Nada ha cambiado aquí, al entrar me encuentro con mis madres, ambas me reciben con la mejor de sus sonrisas y el más cálido de sus abrazos. El calor maternal de esas dos mujeres que me criaron e hicieron de mi la mujer que soy en el presente, hacen que en mi mente regrese a los tiempos en que era una niña pequeña que corría a los brazos de esas dos buenas mujeres antes de que emprendiera mi camino lejos del hogar.

Me siento ansiosa por visitar mi amada colina de Pony y poder trepar por las ramas del padre árbol, tal como lo hice tantas veces en mi niñez. Así que me dirijo hacia ese lugar, camino lentamente para disfrutar del momento y poder avivar en mi mente viejos recuerdos. Cuantas veces corrí por estos verdes campos en compañía de mis queridos Annie y Tom, mis hermanos, hasta parece que puedo escuchar sus voces llamándome. Por caprichos de la vida no conocí a mis padres, sin embargo siempre estuve rodeada de personas maravillosas que no suplantaron su presencia pero que me llenaron de amor y cariño y sin lugar a dudas, ellos formaron parte fundamental de mi vida.

Al llegar a la colina un torrente de emociones invade mi ser al ver al Padre Árbol frente a mí y los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente. Siempre encontré consuelo bajo el cobijo de su sombra, quien fue testigo silencioso de mis lágrimas y alegrías, siempre reconfortándome con su gran manto. Quisiera subir hasta la punta más alta, sin embargo, tengo que detenerme a hacerlo, así que tomo asiento a sus pies, mientras el viento juega con mis rizos.

Al estar aquí, siento la mas grande de las emociones, y mi pensamiento viaja en el tiempo buscando los mas bellos momentos de mi vida. Ahí, desfilando frente a mi, aparecen cada uno de ello. Fue aquí donde conocí al Príncipe de la Colina, y gracias a ese encuentro fue que acepte ir a vivir con los Legan al pensar que en esa casa podría verlo nuevamente. No lo encontré a él, pero tuve la fortuna de conocer a Archie, Stear y entrañable Anthony, cuantos momentos bellos pase a tu lado, me llenaste de dicha y felicidad, pero también de un dolor insoportable a causa de tu muerte. Por fortuna, siempre estuvo conmigo alguien que me ayudo a salir adelante, Albert. Siempre presente en los momentos que mas necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo y un hombro donde poder llorar libremente sin reservas. Quién podría pensar que tú, Albert, mi gran amigo, eras el Príncipe de la Colina y a la vez, el bondadoso tío abuelo William Andley que me adopto.

En este camino que me ha tocado recorrer he tenido la fortuna de vivir momentos inolvidables, pero también mi corazón se ha llenado de amargas tristezas. Cuantos encuentros y cuantas separaciones. Aún recuerdo cuan renuente estaba en viajar a Londres a estudiar para convertirme en una dama, pero como siempre, mis bondadosas madres me hicieron ver que en ese momento era lo mejor para mí. Todavía siento en mi rostro la brisa del mar acariciando mi cara, como si fuera aquella noche de bruma en el Mauritania, y fue en medio de ese bruma que conocí a mi gran amor, Terry. Que insoportable me pareciste en ese momento, si insoportable, pero indudablemente desde ese momento me sentí atraída hacia ti. Todavía recuerdo la risa que acompañaba a tus palabras llamándome pequeña pecosa. Y después, verte de nuevo en el colegio, nuestros encuentros en la segunda colina de Pony, tú siempre molestándome y yo queriendo odiarte cuando ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de ti.

Recuerdo aquel verano en Escocia, donde me besaste por vez primera. Aún siento en mis labios ese hermoso cosquilleo que acompaña la emoción provocada por el primer beso. Y ahora puedo confesar que me arrepiento de haberte propinado tremenda bofetada, pero estaba asustada, jamás en mi vida había tenido tal acercamiento con ningún chico y esa fue mi reacción mas lógica, si, pero injustificada. Agradezco que hayas abierto tu corazón conmigo y que de esa forma conociera al verdadero Terry, al Terry que se escondía detrás de esa careta en que se mostraba engreído, arrogante y rebelde, ocultando su lado mas tierno, sensible y protector. Cuanto tiempo ha pasado y cuantas cosas se interpusieron entre nosotros, desgraciadamente hay personas que envidian y no pueden soportar la felicidad ajena y por ello ponen piedras en el camino.

Mi mente regresa al presente, a mi vida actual, al escuchar una tierna vocecita llamarme.

-¡Mami, mami!, ¿dónde estas?

-Aquí estoy Marianne, ven pequeña acércate.

Tomo a mi pequeña hija en brazos y le digo-Mira hija, este es el padre árbol.

-¿Y cuando vas a enseñarme a trepar, mami?

-Pronto hija, debes de tener paciencia.

-¡Pero mami! Ya quiero aprender.

-Lo sé Marianne, te prometo que te enseñaré muy pronto.

-¡Gracias mami, te quiero mucho!

-¡Y yo a ti hija!

-Mami, ¿pero que hacías aquí?

-Recordaba hija.

-De seguro pensabas en mi papá

-¡Pero que curiosa es usted pequeña damita!-Empiezo a jugar con mi pequeña Marianne, quien se ha convertido en la luz de mi vida. Desde el momento en que supe que venía en camino, yo que no tuve padres, me prometí a mi misma, que cuidaría y amaría a mi pequeña por sobre todas las cosas, y que procuraría darle una familia bella, armoniosa y llena de amor. Me encanta verla correr, jugar, reír y como frunce sus cejas cuando se enoja. Marianne es sin duda el mejor regalo que pudo darme su padre.

Marianne corre divertida por la colina de Pony, es sumamente inquieta, pero yo que puedo decir, se parece a mí. Me levanto para perseguirla y jugar con ella, cuando siento que unos brazos me detienen antes de que pueda emprender mi carrera.

-¿A dónde cree que va señora?

-Amor, quiero jugar con mi pequeña.

-No quiero que andes correteando, recuerda que en tu estado debes cuidarte.

-Pero, amor…

-Candy, no seas necia, hazme caso y mejor siéntate junto a mí.

No me queda más remedio que sentarme junto a él y recargarme en su pecho, mientras él con una mano juguetea con mis rizos y con la otra acaricia mi creciente vientre.

-Candy, ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-No en este día.

-Pues estérate que te amo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también te amo.

Él sonríe y con sólo ese gesto puedo sentir como se acelera mi corazón. Siempre ha sido así.

-Candy, eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, estoy agradecido de que estés conmigo, que me ames y sobre todo que me hayas elegido para compartir tu vida conmigo y que me hayas dado una hija tan hermosa como Marianne. ¡Estoy ansioso por que nazca ese pequeñito que llevas en tu vientre!

-Amor, aun falta tiempo.

-Lo sé... es sólo que ya lo quiero tener entre mis brazos.

En ese momento, él toma mi barbilla entre sus manos, y deposita en mis labios un dulce beso. Y yo, me siento dichosa de estar a su lado, de ser su esposa y tener con él una bella familia. Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo y es cuando ambos nos sentimos observados por unos ojos verdes, tan verdes como los míos.

-¡Mami, papi!-Nos dice al momento que se echa a correr a nuestro brazos.- ¡Los quiero mucho!-Y de sus pequeñas mejillas veo como escurren unas lágrimas.

-Pequeña y eso, ¿qué significa?, ¿por qué lloras?

-De la felicidad de ver lo mucho que se quieren mis padres.-Marianne se acerca a mi vientre y comienza hablar en voz baja, como quien cuenta un secreto -¿Sabes hermanito? Eres muy afortunado, vas a tener unos padres maravilloso que se aman, y sobre todo que nos aman mucho. Yo también te quiero mucho y te voy a cuidar, porque desde ya soy tu hermana mayor.-Terminando de decir esto, Marianne le da un pequeño beso a mi vientre para luego, de nueva cuenta salir corriendo, pero esta vez rumbo al hogar de Pony, desde donde nos llama.-¡Mami, papi, vengan, ya es hora de comer!

Él es el primero en levantarse y luego extiende su mano para ayudarme a poner de pie.

-Ven Candy, será mejor que regresemos.

Tomó su mano y busco mi reflejo en sus ojos. Han pasado seis años desde el día en que nos casamos y aún su mirada logra estremecerme, igual que en ese primer día que nos conocimos.

-¡Pequeña pecosa, eres el amor de mi vida!-Lo escucho decir a mi lado.

-¡Y tú eres el amor de la mía, Terry!

Ambos nos dirigimos en silencio y tomados de la mano rumbo al Hogar de Pony. Mientras voy a su lado pienso en que nuestro amor es tan grande que pudo levantarse frente a todos los obstáculos que se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Y hoy, que estamos aquí, rodeados de un ambiente cálido y lleno de felicidad, disfrutando de la dicha de ser padres, emocionados por la espera de la llegada de un nuevo ser que habita dentro de mí, que es tan suyo como mío, y compartiendo nuestro gran amor, puedo decir sin duda alguna, que esto es mi realidad, mi dulce realidad.

**_FIN_**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Les cuento que "Mi dulce realidad" fue la primer historia que me atreví a escribir hace ya algunos añitos, de recién que ingresé a los grupos dedicados a Candy.

Y es además el primero de una serie de minifics que estaré publicando en este espacio.

Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
